Power Rangers An Animated Series
Power Rangers Power Rangers An Animated Series is a cartoon series about power rangers. In this series there will be more impossible stunts, drama, and comedy. In each season the plot will be the same. A villain wants to take revenge in what had happened to him/her many years ago. A former hero can't defend the world anymore so he/she recruits 5 teenagers. Each teenager is different in their own way. Red Ranger is the very mature and helpful, he's athletic and a very active leader who always stands up for his friends. Green/Black ranger is always a bit nerdy but very strong and always a good help to team, he's also the tallest and is the big brother type of person. Blue ranger is the youngest one who is really funny, he is the most clumsy and girl crazy, he gets along great with all of his members, in all season blue ranger has a big crush on the pink ranger, he is the little brother type of person. Yellow ranger is always the most hyper who loves all her team members, she is best friends with the blue and pink rangers, she also has a crush on the green/black ranger, she is always happy and forgiving, she is the little sister type of person. Pink/White ranger is the most serious person, she feels as if she should be the leader, she is "best" friends with yellow ranger, and she is bossy sometimes but when times get hard her friends are always by her side, she sometimes gets the idea that blue ranger gets too close to her but she knows why, she is the big sister type of person. In the middle of the season a new person joins the team. He/she is known as the sixth ranger, their personality depends on their gender. If its a boy, he will be a just like the red ranger but a bit more girl crazy. If its a girl she will always act like she is the boss of everyone ( sometimes she is the boss but sometimes she is not), she also gets into conflicts with pink ranger, and gets into a relationship with red ranger. Towards the end of the season more problems are created. Its always different in each season. The loss of a team member, zords get destroyed, team member gets injured, more conflicts are established, and tougher monsters are sent down. Finally at the end of the season good things happen. Each problem mentioned gets resolved, relationships form and friendships get fixed. The villain is finally gets destroyed for good. Power Rangers Animated (season 1) Power Rangers Nature Force (season 2) Power Rangers Storm Ninjas (season 3) Power Rangers Danger Pumper (season 4) Power Rangers Samurai Alliance (season 5) Power Rangers Ninja Alliance (season 6) Power Rangers Road Rampage (season 7) Power Rangers Wild Star Rampage (season 8) Power Rangers Fierce Five Team Episode Giude Power Rangers Sky,Sea,Land Force (season 10) 6rangers.png Power Rangers 1.png Rangers.png 6 rangers 2.png 6rangers68.png 6Rangers6.png 6 rangers 6.png Rangers 6.png 6 rangers.png 6 rangers.png|Power Rangers Animated (season 1) Rangers 6.png|Power Rangers Nature Force 6 rangers 6.png|Power Rangers Storm Ninjas 6Rangers6.png|Power Rangers Danger Pumper 6rangers68.png|Power Rangers Samurai Alliance 6 rangers 2.png|Power Rangers Ninja Alliance Rangers.png|Power Rangers Road Rampage Power Rangers 1.png|Power Rangers Wild Star Rampage 6rangers.png|Power Rangers Fierce Five Team Category:Power Rangers